i promise
by elenp3
Summary: greg's day keeps getting bad to worse. is there hope for him?
1. Chapter 1

**GREG'S DAY KEEP'S GETTING FROM BAD TO WORSE. SET SEASON 12 ISH.**

GREG POV:  
I was a whole 1 hour late to work today, so i was rushing to get to the crime scene, when i got to the motel i walked up the steps to the apartment where the body was. i walked in and Nick was taking photos, Morgan was collecting evidence in the other rooms.  
"hey nicky!"i say i soon regret it. _nicky was what warrick called him, you utter dumb-ass! _i think to myself. i take one look at Nick and know hes angry/upset/hurt, even after 3 years nick hasn't really got over Warrick's death, he pushes me away when i try helping, hes forgotten I'm still grieving too, forgotten that Warrick was my brother too. forgotten he still has one left. Me.  
"Nick I'm so-" i start  
NICK POV:  
How can he say that? how could he. He knows I'm still grieving. only two people were aloud to call me that one was Catherine the second is Warrick. How can he say that and knows how much i miss Warick.  
"Nick I'm so so-" he starts, my anger bubbles up and i explode.  
"NO GREG I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU KNOW THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT CALLED ME THAT WAS WARRICK AND CATH, AND IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED THERE BOTH HAVE GONE! RICKS DEAD!CATH LEFT!" my face was 30cm away from his, he starts to shy away. "HOW COULD YOU! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVED WARRICK! HE WAS MY ONLY BROTHER!" I say my my fist was in a clenched ready to punch. i could now see the fear in his eyes. "F*** YOU GREG!. I say my fist rising ready to strike his face. Greg then moves away, he stands shaking in the corner of the room, i follow my fist still in aim.

GREG POV  
OH MY GOD HE'S GONNA HIT ME! NOT AGAIN OH PLEASE NO! i think to my self as i start to panic. his fist moves up more getting ready to punch me, over, over, over and over again. NOT AGAIN,! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN! i think as the fist comes closer to my face.  
"OH GOD PLEASE DONT! NOT AGAIN PLEASE. HELP OH GOD SOMEONE HELP. NOT AGAIN NOT AGAIN. NONONONONONONONO!" I shout in panic i close my eyes ready for the hit after hit. i was having a panic attack, i open my eyes just a bit the fist was still there getting closer and closer.  
"NO PLEASE DON'T. NOT AGAIN. TOO MUCH PAIN." I sob tears fell from my cheek.

MORGAN POV  
i was processing the bedroom when i hear shouting

"NO GREG I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU KNOW THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT CALLED ME THAT WAS WARRICK AND CATH, AND IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED WARRICK IS DEAD." . "HOW COULD YOU! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVED WARRICK! HE WAS MY ONLY BROTHER!" "F*** YOU GREG!.  
what the hell? Nick had no right to shout at Greg like that! he cant shout at the guy i like and get away with it ! i think i start to walk towards the kitchen where they were when i hear Greg's plee.  
"OH GOD PLEASE DON'T! NOT AGAIN PLEASE. HELP OH GOD SOMEONE HELP. NOT AGAIN NOT AGAIN. NONONONONONONONO!"  
"NO PLEASE DON'T. NOT AGAIN. TOO MUCH PAIN. By the end of his plee i can hear he was crying i run in and see Greg backed into the Corner tears flooding down his cheeks, Nick was stood half a meter away his fist clenched in a ball ready to hit Greg, anger takes over me i cant stand seeing Greg so terrified. I run in.  
"NICK WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING? LEAVE HIM ALONE!" i shout at Nick  
"ohh yeah you would take his si-"  
"f*** you nick. have you seen Greg? LOOK AT HIM HE'S TERRIFIED!" i say as i run to Greg.  
NICK POV  
I look at Greg, i was too angry too notice he was terrified. crying. because of did i do? oh god i said Warrick was my only brother! i shouted at him, raised my fist at him! he's terrified of me. im such an idiot!  
GREG POV  
I hear Morgan run in. she was defending me. why? i hear her coming closer her scent hit my god i loved that woman!

MORGAN POV:  
"Greg?" i ask " are you o-" i was cut off when his arms comes around me and he leans his head on my shoulder, sobbing great big sobs. My heart breaks as he sobs, i sooth my hands over his back, i stood there for five minuets rubbing his back and arms as i hear his sobs stop into sniff's, my heart skips a beat as he looks up his chocolate eyes look into my blue ones.  
"I'm sorry, i...i...i"  
"Greg its OK, come on lets take you back to the lab stay hear when i get the evidence. Nick you can stay here and finish off." i say as a glare daggers at him as i walk to the bedroom and put all the evidence in my case ready to leave.

GREG POV  
I felt cold and scared again when Morgan left i could see Nick was still stood in the same place. he looked up at me.  
NICK POV  
I look up at Greg.  
"Greg i-"  
"don't even bother Nick."he says  
"Greg i have to explain pl-" i got cut off again.  
GREG POV  
"NO NICK YOU TOLD ME WHAT YOU THINK OF ME. ALL THESE YEARS I THOUGHT I MEANT SOMETHING TO YOU. I THOUGHT I WAS FAMILY. YOUR BROTHER. BUT I'M NOT WARRICK AM I? I'M JUST A STUPID KID TO YOU. I MISS WARRICK TOO! HE WAS MY BROTHER TOO. I LOVED HIM JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DID. THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN, YOU WISH IT WAS WARRICK HEAR NOT ME! I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY! i turn to Morgan tears welled in my eyes again "morgs can we go now please?"  
MORGAN POV:  
i cant help but think how hot Greg looked when he got angry. my heart broke at what he said.I Love it when he called me morgs it felt good. the question brought me back out of my thoughts.  
"Sure lets go" i say as i walked to him pulling him in to a hug again, before taking his hand and leading him out of the apartment.  
NICK POV  
What have i done? oh god he thinks i don't love him, he is my brother! god I'm so selfish! i think as Morgan leads him off hand in hand leaving me by my self to finish processing.  
GREG POV  
We stop outside my SUV. Morgan put the evidence in the trunk and comes back to me and envelopes me in a hug. i burst out crying again, her hands tighten around my waist.  
"i was so scared morg. I'm such a wimp why cant i be more like Warrick?"  
MORGAN POV  
"no your not your the strongest person i have ever met. your kind, funny. your amazing. you don't have to change at all, your Greg Sanders. if nick doesn't except that then its his loss." i answer  
"really?"  
"yes, and you know what"  
"what?"  
"your really cute when you get angry"i say. He smiles at me and my heart melts.  
"do you know what?"  
"what?"  
"I'm going to kiss you now"  
"you wh-"i started to ask but was silenced by a pair of soft lips on mine, before i even get the chance to kiss back he pulls away from me, takes a step back from me.  
GREG POV:  
what did i just do? oh god i just kissed her! oh jeez smooth Greg! i think to myself  
"oh god im sorry Hollywood i...uurmm...i know you don't feel the sa-" i was silenced by her lips on mine again i instantly react, pulled her closer to me, her hands went around my neck and deepened the kiss further, my hands rest on her waist. We pull back and i rest my forehead on hers. i take in her scent. i looked her in the eyes. i kiss her again pressing against her even closer her hands moving up and down my chest and stomach, i move one hand up and stroke her arms. we only pull back for air.  
"morg?"  
"yeah?"  
"i lo-"i was cut off when i see a sudden movement behind Morgan's head i look up and a guy in a hood is running right towards us knife in hand ready to strike Morgan, he was only a meter away now and i reacted pulled Morgan so she was stood behind me, the guy was only 3 steps away now. I kick at the knife and it slides under my SUV. _protect Morgan. _i think to myself. my body instantly went into action, i punched his face three times before receiving a kick in the gut, the air knocked out of me. the guy started to charge at Morgan again i side tackle him and throw punches at his face, he knees me in the stomach and pins me down.  
"MORGAN GET NICK!" i shout before hands came to my neck i struggled and kicked his gut, he winced but kept the force on my neck i kicked out again and again but his hands wouldn't budge. i started to struggle to breath, hurry Morgan i think.

MORGAN POV  
i was confused when Greg pulled me behind him, then i spotted the man, he had a knife! he was in front of Greg. i watched in amazement as Greg did some sort of ninja kick and the knife went flying under the SUV, i watched as he punched, i nearly screamed as the guy kicked Greg in the gut, he came right at me, and Greg did a side tackle on him, he punches the guy the guy kicked him again and pinned Greg under him  
"MORGAN GET NICK!" and after that i could see the mans hand come to contact on Greg's neck. i ran as fast as i could and slammed the apartment door open  
"NICK!"  
"I'm sorry Morgan i di-"  
"NICK SHUT UP THERE'S A MAN ATTACKING GREG COME ON WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!" i say and turn around and ran back to where Greg was Nick right behind me. When we got to Greg he kicked the man again and again, i ran to Greg, Nick pulled the guy off Greg, the guy got up and punched Nick in the face and pushed him over, Nick tumbled to the floor and hit his head on the floor, knocked out the guy came running at me he punched my face twice. I kicked out and hit my target. groin. he recovered quite quickly and punched my stomach.  
GREG POV  
As i got up after gulping big amounts of air into my lungs i got up and saw Nick on the floor unconscious. i looked to the left and saw the guy punch Morgan, anger over took me. i poked the guy on the shoulder, he turns around try's to take a swing at me, i punched his face as hard as i could, he fell backwards. unconscious.i take in big breth's. i think i cracked some ribs, broken nose bruised stomach, my knuckle hurt from the last punch. i look at Morgan and my heart skip's a beat she had blood running from her nose and lip, i walked to her cupped her face, checked her for any other injuries and enveloped her in the biggest hug ever.  
MORGAN POV:  
I let him check me over i was just happy he was safe. I was soon enveloped in a huge hug, i pull him closer and put my arms around his back, he then hissed in pain.  
"Greg?"  
"I'm good nothing i cant take" his voice was hoarse after the attempt strangle, i know he is lying. i tug his shirt from his trousers.  
"morgs what are you doing?"  
"please i need to know your okay please let me check"  
"fine" he says i pull up his shirt and gasp his whole right side is purple his stomach also turning a shade of purple  
"god Greg"i say as a tear slips down my cheek, he brushes it away with his thumb.  
"Morgan I'm okay. just hurt a little." his voice is rough, i forgot to check his neck.  
"Greg i need to check your neck, please?"  
"okay"he say and pulls his shirt from his shoulders he had two hand marks on his neck that were turning dark.  
"is it bad?"  
"yeah, its going purple" when he doesn't answer i get worried. "Greg?"  
"Mmm?"  
"are you OK?"  
"yeah just reminds me of...urm..."  
"if you don't wont to tell me its o-"  
"NO i do want to tell you, just later we need to call this in. were are the police that are supposed to be here?"  
"i don't know"  
"come on lets get cuffs on the bastard and check if Nick is ok"  
"wait what did you try telling me before this?"  
GREG POV:  
just tell her i tell myself i take a deep breath.  
"that i love y-" before i could finish my sentence her lips where on mine again, she pulls away and leans her head on my shoulder, she kisses the bruises on my neck.  
"i love you too." i lean down and kiss her hard.  
"we should check on nick come on"i say  
"cuff the guy first though in case he wakes up, you do that i will call DB and ambulance" she says as she takes out her phone and dial's a number. i walk over to the guy and put the handcuff's on him and atach him to a sign. I walked over to Nick.  
"Nick wake up"  
NICK POV  
I woke up and instantly think the guy attacking, i feel a hand on my shoulder and i hit him, i hear a shout of pain and realize it isn't the guy that was attacking greg. it was Greg.  
"urgh"  
"sorry Greg thought it was that guy" when i didn't get a answer i looked at Greg his face had pain written all over it.  
"Greg?"  
"mmm?"  
"you OK?"  
"you hit my ribs"  
"so?"  
"look genius"he said and he pulled up his shirt his right side ribs were purple black, that's where i hit him. shit.  
"oh sorry buddy i didn't mean to, you hurt anywhere else?"  
"yeah stomach, ribs,neck and knuckles especially this one" he says and shows me a swolen knuckle.  
"god Greg how did you do that?"  
"the guy was punching Morgan while you were out cold and i was trying to breathe, i got angry punched the living day lights out of him."  
"YOU knocked him out?"  
"yeah, i did"  
"Greg about earli-"  
"don't" he says and walks to where Morgan was on her phone.  
GREG POV:  
I walk over to Morgan as she hung up.  
"there on there i didn't say anything just that there was an emergency here, there was to much to explain over the phone. what did nick say?"  
"he punched m-"  
"WHAT?"  
"oh no he didn't do it on purpose he thought i was the guy"  
"he better or i will punch him"  
"i like angry Morgan"  
"yeah yeah. where did he hit you?"  
"ribs"  
"let me see"  
"Morgan the-"i stop talking as i felt her hand going up my shirt.  
"w...wh..wha..what..you...doing" i manage to say.  
"checking your ribs, i think you cracked two or three and bruised the rest"she says.  
"if you don't stop that soon i wont be able to stop myself" i whisper in her ear.  
MORGAN POV:  
"later" i whisper back  
"oh god your going to be the death of me woman!" he says as i move my hand to his stomach.  
Someone clearing his voice made me jump i look over to see DB stood there.i didn't make eye contact .  
"urm Morgan what are you doing?"  
"checking his ribs"i say embarrassed still not looking at him.  
"why?" he ask's as Sara and Finn walk to them too  
DB POV  
"what happened?" I ask again Morgan looks at me for the first time and blood was on her nose and lip, Greg turns too he looks worse.  
"urrm.. well-"Morgan was cut off by Greg  
"Hollywood i got this" he says  
"what happened?"  
"from the start?"  
"yes"  
"ok..urm..so i was late for work i get here and, ohh wait 2 seconds" he says and walks over to where Nick was sat on the floor, 3 minutes later he comes back "i get here and accidental call Nick, Nicky that's what Warrick and Catherine called him, well any way he had a go at me said some stuff. i-"  
"what did he say?" I ask  
"oh...uurrmm...nothing. any way i-"  
"Greg what did he say?"  
"urrm..."  
"Greg just tell them" Nick shouts from where he was sat.  
GREG POV  
"Greg tell us."  
"he said that only Warrick and Catherine was aloud to call him Nicky and...and Warrick was his only brother, that all"  
"Greg tell' em everything" Nick tells me.  
"h..he...w..wa..was..goi..goin..to..pu..punch..m.. me"i say as my breathing quickened. calm. stay calm  
"WHAT?" Sara ask es i don't answer  
"Greg? can you carry on?"  
"ye..yeah"  
"what happened next?" DB ask es  
"he...was..angry...i..frightened...reminded..."i started to shake i feel a warm hand wrap into mine, perfectly into my shaking hand.  
"Greg remedied you of what"DB asked  
"Sa..Sara...was...there...don't want to talk about it right know"  
"Oh Greg" Sara says realizing what he meant  
"then what Greg"Finn asks  
"Morgan came in shouted at Nick.i cried..morgs..hugged me she went back to get the evidence from the bedroom, Nick tried saying sorry, i shouted at him. Me and Morgs left Nick to finish taking photo, went to SUV i broke down again cried i was hugging Morgan when that guy over there came charging at me and Morgan, pulled her behind me kicked the knife away from his hand an-" i was interrupted by Morgan  
"Ninja kicked it out of his hand"she corrected  
"yeah that, punched him in the face a couple of times he kicked my gut, and ribs, catching my breath when he ran for Morgan, couldn't let him hurt Morgan so i side tackled him to the floor kicked his stomach he did the same to me and ribs again pinned me down. i shouted for morgan to get Nick. the guy started to strangle me, i kicked him over and over he wouldn't let go,couldn't breathe when he was pulled off me, nick got knocked out when i was catching my breath, got up, he was punching Morgan i got angry, punched the guy"  
"yeah really hard, knocked him out" Morgan added  
"yeah that's really it i cuffed the guy over there to the sign, woke Nick up, Morgan phoned you and ambulance, is it here yet?"  
"yes,where are you hurt?"DB asks  
"urm, ribs,stomach,face and knuckle."  
"how bad?"  
i was about to answer not that bad when Morgan said  
"bad,look.." she says and was about to pull my shirt up when she asked "may i?"  
"whatever"i say as i feel my shirt go up her hand brushing the side of my chest.  
"god Greg!"Finn says  
"its not that b-"i was interrupted when Sara poked my ribs  
"ahhh that hurt!" i say my voice full of pain.  
"thought so you need to go to the hospital"  
"no i don't want to!, please don't make me. please,please,please.i cant go back"i say. im starting to have a panic attack.  
"Greg calm down"  
"cant go back, i cant. nonononono. they be there. no. too much pain don't make me go back. Morgan please" i say as i start to shake, Morgan tightens her grip on my hand.  
"greg listen to me we wont make you go back,okay no one is' gonna hurt you" she says and pulls me into a hug  
"let the paramedics check you out then you can stay over mine"she whisper's  
"ok ca..can you st...stay with m..me?"  
"promise"  
"you need to get checked to"  
"i will, right by you OK?"  
"yeah."  
"you can tell me about all this later"she says and leads me to the ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

GREG POV:  
As we walked to the ambulance I grew more and more scared I_ cant go back they will kill you this time! don't go. Don't go. RUN! JUST RUN! _I think to myself. but I cant seem to take my hand away from Morgan's. I tense further as I see the paramedics I feel myself starting to panic, my hand was shaking. my breathing came out quicker now. _NO stop it. keep calm breathe. _I tell myself in an attempt to keep my then I see the paramedic's face. I freeze.  
"oh my god" I say I am freaking out now memories came flooding back. the faces stuck in my brain after that night. I can feel every kick. every punch. every insult. everything.  
MORGAN POV:  
I felt him tense as we drew closer, his grip around my hand became tighter, his face became a pale shade of white, his whole body shook. his eyes full of fear now I follow where his eyes where looking and see the paramedic.  
"oh my god" I hear him say and he became to shake uncontrollably  
"Greg? who is he?" when I got no answer i took his face in my hands and looked straight into his eyes.  
"Greg who is he?"  
"Cole tritt"  
"who?"  
"le...leader...sho...shou...should...be...i..in..j a..jail"  
"okay what should we do?"  
"we...we..nee..need to ...get...back to the others now"  
"okay on the count of three run, okay?"  
"o..okay"  
"1"  
"2"  
"3!" i say as we turn and run. we ran around the corner to where Nick was stood aside while Finn, Sara and DB were prosessing..

"NICK!" Greg shouts.

NICK POV:  
I watched the team processing the scene when I hear rapid footsteps. I look up and see Greg and Morgan running at us.  
"NICK!" I hear Greg shout. they where only a meter away when I hear a gun shot.

GREG POV:  
I hear the shot and felt a burning in my arm  
. I_ got shot. protect Morgan. keep her safe.  
_I think to myself as we got to the team.I push Morgan to the ground as a bullet narrowly misses her head, I see her turning when I felt a bullet skim my head I dive down, placing my body on her's as shot's rang out everywhere.

MORGAN POV:  
I felt hands on my back and they push me to the floor, I land on grass behind a LVPD cruiser. I turn my body so i was facing up when Greg dives down and places his body on me. the gunshots stopped, I could feel him starting to lift his body off when I pull him back down and cling on to his t shirt for dear life, he pull's me up so I was sat on him, his back on the cruiser.  
"Greg?are you OK?"  
"yeah, sorry I pushed you the bullet was coming right at you and...and...and-"  
"Greg it OK you where protecting me" I say just as I realize his right arm sleeve had blood over it.  
"Greg you got shot!"  
"what?"  
"your arm, let me see"  
"okay" he said as I attempted to roll up his sleeve  
"urrmm Greg?"  
"yeah?"  
"Im' gonna need to take your shirt off"  
"what a way to make a move on me Morgan" he says and I smile, as I unbutton his shirt. He shrugs it off.  
"okay it looks like it just grazed your arm , wont take long to heal" I tell him  
"that's good then nurse brody" he jokes  
"yeah, yeah" I reply

NICK POV:  
I see Greg push Morgan behind a cruiser and he dived down too. I see Sara, Finn and Brass take out there guns and shooting at suspects there was around ten now all going down one by one, I take out my gun and shoot at them too. we did not stop intill all of them had fallen.I see the others put away there guns and I followed suit, Brass went around checking the suspects pulses.  
"nick where is Greg and Morgan?"DB asked  
"urrm they got behind a cruiser Greg pushed her down, we need to see if there okay"  
"come on then" Sara says  
We walk over to the cruiser I saw Greg push Morgan down.

GREG POV:  
we where sat silently when Morgan started to take off her showing new skin I only dreamt of seeing.  
"mo..Morgan w..what are you doing?"  
"what does it look like I am?"  
"urrrrmm taking your shirt o..off"  
"don't worry I have a vest on i need to stop the bleeding and your shirt is to thin, why did you think i was taking off my shirt?"  
"ohh urrm..I..I."I manage to say my cheeks where red.  
"your cute when your embarrassed"  
"thanks" I say trying to keep my eyes on her face instead of what was lower. she places the shirt on my arm and i hiss in pain.  
"sorry I wish I had something to help with the pain"  
"its okay, and I know something that will reduce the pain"I say  
"whats that?"  
"this" I say as I kiss her, she places her hand on my chest again as she pulls back  
"better?" she asks as she move her hand over my wounded ribs  
"much"I reply  
DB POV:  
we walked to the cruiser nick told us where he saw them. I look to where they where sat. Morgan was sat on his lap her t shirt in her hand over gregs arm his shirt on the floor .  
"Morgan, Greg we have to stop finding you like this" I say  
"oh my god dont do that you frightened shit out of me!"  
"sorry, Greg you good?"  
"yeah a bullet grazed my arm nothing I cant handle" he says  
"Morgan is he really okay?" Sara asked

MORGAN POV:  
"yeah he will be in a couple of days" I say and immediately decide that I would take care of him in till he was completely fine.  
"okay Greg, you are off work in till your okay, Brass will take your statement after you have had a good night sleep. Morgan you too."  
"okay boss"I say  
"Greg you need to go get checked up"  
"NO!"Greg says and jumps up I nearly fell back down  
"Greg you got-"  
"you dont get it one of the paramedic's was Cole tritt he's back!"  
"WHAT?" Nick said  
"he was right there ready to get me !" Greg said starting to panic  
"Greg calm dow-" Sara started to say  
"oh god he is going to try again. I got to get away from you guys. I don't want him to hurt you. gotta leave"greg said  
"hey Greg look at me"I say. I wait for him to look at me and tears falling down his cheek  
"oh god I'm do sorry Morgan. I'm scared"he says  
"Greg its okay, we're here for you"i say just as he suffocated me in hug and sobbed quietly on my shoulder.  
"Greg?" I whispered  
"yeah?"  
"I will stay with you okay?"  
"thanks, love you"  
"love you too"  
GREG POV:  
"Greg go home, we can get David to look at you tomorrow you too Morgan"DB said  
"okay boss, come on Greg I will drive you home" Morgan said and we walked to her car.  
"Morgan I'm scared. he's back and I'm number 1 on his revenge list"  
"we will find him. once we do I am so gonna beat the shit out of him for whatever he did to you"

comment please :D


End file.
